


Stars Are Filling The Darkness

by orphan_account



Series: December 2016 Fluff Prompts [7]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Stargazing, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8966395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Day 7: Starry Night





	

Marius loved the city. He did! He just didn’t like the light pollution ruining the stars. He missed long drives to the countryside where the stars were actually _visible_. He missed stargazing with Grantaire and Éponine. Since he had started dating Cosette, they never stargazed together.

Cosette noticed how sad Marius was. So she called up Éponine to ask why.

Éponine suggested taking him to the countryside to stargaze.

Cosette didn’t think that was the problem, so she called Grantaire to get a second opinion.

Grantaire gave the same answer, which left Cosette confused. She didn’t think Marius really wanted to stargaze. He was a city boy.

A few days later, Éponine and Grantaire snuck into their bedroom to get them, as was custom. They shook Marius awake, and his scream of terror woke up Cosette, who asked, “What are you guys doing here?”

Grantaire replied, “Stargazing. Follow us. Mont’s waiting in the car; said he didn’t want to get arrested again.” Marius jumped out of bed. Cosette was skeptical.

She asked, “What? Why? Where?”

Éponine answered, “Stargazing. Tradition. Countryside. Just come.”

Cosette tiredly got out of bed and ran a brush through her hair. “Alright. Who’s Mont and why ‘again?’”

Éponine smiled. “Mont is my other roommate, and everyone in Les Amis, with the exception of you and Lover Boy, has been arrested at least once.”

Cosette sighed. “Let’s go,” she whispered. Éponine and Grantaire smiled and led her and Marius out to the car.

Montparnasse sighed. “Finally. I thought you guys had died.”

“A bit dramatic there,” Grantaire teased. He started to drive. Marius leaned on Cosette’s shoulder and tried to sleep.

When they got there, it was 2 AM and the stars were completely visible. Marius smiled. “Thanks,” he thanked everyone.

Montparnasse crossed his arms. “Can we get to stargazing?”

Éponine nodded and threw a blanket at him. “Here. Lay this out and lay back on it.”

Stargazing was fun, Cosette decided. She’d have to work hard to make sure that this was a tradition.


End file.
